The Alpha's Pain
by thorsfriend
Summary: SLASH WARNING. Two Blood AU Chris is attacked while away from the safety and security of his pack, can Buck and the others bring him back to himself after his ordeal or will their leader self destruct. Will contain sex, violence, blood and death, as well as the men planning revenge for the attack. Be warned Bad Judge/Mary and not to sure yet if Ella pops in to mix it up. WIP
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going strong._

_AN: This slash story and contains sex between the various members of M7, and violence some of which is of a sexual nature in the upcoming chapters. I apologise in advance for any spelling and or grammatical mistakes, any reviews are appreciated but flaming will be laughed and or ignored. _

**The Alpha's Pain:**

Chris is attacked while away from Four Corners and the pack try to help him recover and regain himself.

"Let him sleep Buck." Nathan joined Buck in staring down at the blond haired man sprawled deeply asleep.

"He looks so good all spread out like that." Buck licked his lips in anticipation.

Vin Tanner nodded his head in agreement as Nathan walked out of the communal bedroom leaving both men staring at the leader of the Four Corners Pack, who slept on seemingly unaware of the attention he was receiving.

"I's thinking." Tanner nudged Buck who reluctantly took his eyes off the sleeping alpha and turned to the handsome long haired Texan.

"About what?" Buck smiled at Vin who was gently rubbing himself as he starred down at the sprawled man.

The two men's attention was drawn to Chris as he stretch slightly in his sleep, he pushed the blanket which had been covering him off his body, leaving one leg and the top half of his body uncovered and on display to his enraptured audience. His right hand wandered slowly from where it had been resting above his head, to trail down his leanly muscled chest, to rest just above his groin. Both men groaned quietly as the hand disappeared under the blanket, they could imagine where the hand had stopped and what it was touching.

"What are you two waiting for?" The sleep roughened voice questioned as sparkling green eyes opened to smile widely at the two men.

Buck and Vin looked at other and then rushed towards the prone form; Buck took hold of the edge of the blanket and pulled it off Chris who chuckled at the impatient gesture. Vin fell to his knees beside the naked man and reached down, sealing his lips to Larabee's, his tongue pushed into the welcoming warmth.

Buck meanwhile looked down at Chris's rapidly filling erection and sank to his knees; he reached out to take it in hand. Vin swallowed the groan which rumbled into his mouth, he reached down pinching the nipple he found on the hard lean chest. Buck ran his hand gently along the turgid length and then he move to lick the engorged member.

Chris pulled his mouth from the trackers and mumbled. "Too many clothes."

Vin looked down at the sight of the tall two blood sucking and licking at Chris's manhood, Buck smiled and licked a pearl of precome from the erection held in his large hand grinning up at Vin.

"You both need to get naked now." Chris growled as he raised himself up on his elbows.

Slurping Buck raised his head, licking his lips he smiled at his long time friend. He paused to watch as Vin started to remove his buckskin trousers and tan shirt, pushing off his union suit, he was rapidly naked and on display. Chris and Vin both waited and watched as Buck stood up and slowly loosened his trousers, smiling at his audience he pulled off his shirt and pushed down his drawers, standing naked and proud.

"Mighty fine show that was Bucklin." Tanner chuckled; he then turned his attention to the man beside him taking over from where Buck had left off, suckling and licking at the impressive shaft.

Buck moved behind Vin and stroked his hand between the smaller mans butt cheeks, Chris raised himself on his elbows as he watched both men, he tried not to thrust into the other mans mouth, he wanted this to last. Buck dipped his fingers into the small bowl of grease that was a regular item found within the pack's sleeping area. He then moved back behind Vin and gently probed the puckered opening, sliding a single finger into the other man's body he worked in the grease; a second finger joined the first.

Vin groaned around the dick in his mouth as he thrust back onto Buck's fingers, as a third finger joined the original two, squirming Vin wished Buck would hurry up and shove his shaft into him, and ride him. Vin got his wish as the large blunt head breach his well greased hole, Buck then started a deep steady rhythm thrusting into Vin as the other man sucked Chris, and Buck then reached around and started to pump Vin's oozing cock.

"So good." Buck muttered as he picked up his pace slamming into Vin and pulling on the other mans penis in a similar rapid fashion.

Suddenly Vin's cum exploded over Buck's hand and the subsequent tightening of his hot tight channel caused the two blood to shoot his load into the panting man, both men collapsed onto the sleeping pallet. Buck pulled gently out off Vin's body and sprawled next to him.

A growl made both Vin and Buck lift their heads from where they rested, sated and sweating.

"Well I'm so glad you boys have had your fun." The famous Larabee glare was in full effect and being aimed at them.

Buck and Vin scrambled toward their disgruntled alpha, who continued to glare at them. Buck meanwhile tried hard not to laugh at the man reclining on the blankets with his huge hard on waving merrily at them looking for attention and with a pearl of precome glistening at the very tip.

"Ahh Cowboy we didn't mean it." Vin stroked his hand down the blond man's face.

"Humph not a Cowboy." The man did not seem happy, and the icy glare had not diminished as the green eyes flashed with fire.

Buck laughed he knew that the other man was not really annoyed at them as he could see the twinkle in his alpha's eyes regardless of the glare the man was trying hard to maintain. Smirking he grasped the erection bobbing in front of his face as he pick up the grease and recoated his fingers he sucked the other mans dick as he slid a finger into the twitching hole.

Chris dropped his head back onto the pillow behind him and grunted as Vin latched onto one of his nipples, sucking and nibbling the long haired man divided his time between the groaning mans nipples.

"Vin." Buck called to the tracker.

"Buck." Vin answered.

"Is Chris gonna ride ya?" Buck smiled at Vin, who realised that the other man had something planned.

"Yeah." Vin knew that whatever the laughing man planned would be good for all of them.

Buck looked at Chris who still had his eyes closed and was waiting for them to make their move, he took a generous helping of grease and slathered it on the other mans rigid length; Vin licked his lips in anticipation his dick taking a renewed interest in proceedings.

"Vin." Chris groaned as the long haired tracker straddled him and slowly lowered himself down, taking Chris's shaft fully into his body, Vin began to rock slowly.

Buck moved to get more grease, watching the two men, he loved seeing the ecstasy on their faces, Chris's eyes opened and he caught Buck's eye smiling the blond grunted as he thrust into the tight well oiled channel.

"Roll over Stud." Buck waited for his request to be completed as Chris rose onto his knees.

Vin looked deep into Chris's eyes as the other man thrust slowly but deeply into him, groaning Vin wondered how Chris could be so controlled, if he was doing the riding he would be plunging in as hard and as fast as he could and making a hell of a lot more noise than the quiet man was. Suddenly Larabee stopped thrusting the expression on his face changing from controlled determination to surprise and then too wide eyed passion. Vin was confused, why had the other man stopped.

"Buck?" Vin wanted to know what the other man was doing as he waited for Chris to start thrusting again.

"Ohh God Vin." Chris moaned shuddering

Buck laughed as he suddenly appeared to Vin over Chris's shoulder. Vin felt Chris thrust forward and he realised exactly what Buck had done. Chris gasped and groaned as his body was doubly stimulated; Vin smirked as the normally quiet man groaned again. Chris thrust again deeply; he rocked back onto Buck who had driven his large rock hard shaft deep into the groaning pack leader. Buck picked up the pace; he thrust into Chris who was then driven into Vin.

"Too much." Chris groaned as he felt the pressure build in his balls, he gasped for breath.

Vin felt his orgasm approaching once again he surrendered to it completely, cum splattered his chest as his cock shot its load, he reached up a hand and touch Chris's face, the man's eyes where passion filled, he was taking gasping breaths as Bucks powerful thrusting forced him to slam into Vin who continued to ride the waves of his passion.

Buck could not believe that Chris had not exploded yet, the determined two blood once again picked up his pace determined that the man in front of him would orgasm first.

Vin was awed by the expression on Chris's face; he had never seen the man so passion filled his expression so open and the sounds of his enjoyment so easily passing his lips.

"Let go Chris." Tanner rubbed his finger over the other mans lips feeling the hot breath rushing out and in as the man panted and gasped, he knew the blond had a hard time giving up control even in the throes of passion Vin was always amazed at the iron control the man showed.

"Oh God." Chris groaned panting and thrusting into the tight hot pulsating channel, Vin continued stroking his face, wanting the other man to give up control and let go.

Buck once again upped his pace driving into his lover with short powerful thrusts he knew he was hitting the right spot every time as the groans from the usually taciturn blond increased in frequency. Buck knew he would not be able to hold off his own orgasm for much longer and he wanted to make sure that they did not leave Chris behind again, reaching forward Buck licked the side of the other mans throat and then gently bit down where shoulder and neck met, gently sucking he marked his lover knowing that this would send him into orgasmic bliss.

"Ohhhh." Chris moaned as his cum exploded into Vin's body, he felt Buck's orgasm follow his own; collapsing his mind went blank as his vision blacked out as his body collapse.

Buck struggled not to collapse onto Chris who had gone boneless on top of the long haired tracker who lay smug and smiling at the bottom of the pile. Pulling gently out of the still and silent Larabee, Buck dropped next to Vin, looking at the pair he saw that Chris's eyes were closed.

"Chris you alright?" Vin stroked the sweaty back.

"He's passed out Vin." Buck commented as the other man remained silent.

Vin laughed at that.

"Are you ok Vin, do you want me to move him?" Buck knew that the other men were still joined and although the blond was lean he was well muscled.

"I's fine." Vin reassured the grinning Buck.

Chris struggled back to awareness he could not believe that he had passed out. Mumbling he lifted himself slightly off the other man his well satisfied cock slipped from Vin's welcoming heat. He felt the other man stroking the nape of his neck and he really did try to open his eyes but his body failed to obey him. Buck watched with a fond smile as Chris tried to stay awake, but he knew the other man was tired after their sexual high jinx and that combined with the fact that he had been on a late patrol was not helping the other man stay awake. Vin just carried on stroking and soothing the tired man.

"Go to sleep Stud." Buck joined Vin in stroking the barely awake alpha.

Finally Chris gave in to the inevitable and relaxed completely against Vin, Buck snuggled up to the side of the two men and soon joined Chris in sleep Vin continued to stroke the sleeping Larabee, until he too gave in to the need for sleep.

Buck felt warm and comfortable, he smiled as he realised that he had his very own human blanket in the form of his best friend, the leader of the Four Corners pack was lying half on the two blood with his head tucked up against the other mans neck. Buck could feel the man's warm breath tickling his throat, he felt well rested and wondered how he could get up without waking his mate. Buck slowly rolled them both until they were lying side by side, he hated leaving the warmth of the other man's body but he desperately needed to answer the call of nature. Getting to his feet Buck pulled a blanket up over Chris and gently stroked the blond head as the other man sprawled onto his back, soft gentle snores sounded as Buck dressed and put on his boots, closing the door behind him he made his way into the cabins kitchen area and got himself coffee.

"Chris still asleep?" JD Dunne asked from his position sat at the large table which dominated the room.

"Sleeping like a baby." Buck grimaced as he realised that Vin must have made the coffee. "Where is everyone?"

"Vin's gone to Nettie's. Ezra, Nathan and Josiah have gone into town." JD told Buck. "I'm heading into town soon too."

Buck nodded then started cutting bacon to cook. "Do you want some?" He asked the younger man.

"No I've had some." JD headed out the door to saddle Dancer so he could ride into town. "See you later."

"JD." Buck called just as the younger man reached the front door.

"Yeah Buck." JD watched as the tall two blood moved towards him.

Buck reached out and enfolded the youngster in his arms and looked down into the innocent eyes, smiling he squeezed gently. JD reached up shyly and touched his lips to Buck's, the two kissed gently, until breathlessly JD pulled away.

"I will see you later." Buck fondly pushed JD towards the door.

Buck carried on making breakfast he cracked eggs which he added to the already cooking bacon, inhaling the smell, he smiled as his sharp ears picked up the beginnings of movement from the bedroom. Once everything was cooked he put generous helpings on two plates and sat down at the table after pouring himself coffee, Buck waited for his long time friend to join him.

The black clad man made his way to the table buckling his gun belt as he sat down, pulling a well heaped plate towards him, picking up a fork and began to eat.

"Coffee?" Buck indicated the pot to the chewing man, and then he filled the cup which was pushed towards him.

"Thanks." Only the sounds of eating could be heard from the two men.

A short time later Chris led Buck out of the cabin to the coral where Pony and Steel stood basking in the sun, both horses trotted over to their respective owners with whickers of joy. Saddling up the men headed into the town of Four Corners. Nodding to Josiah as he worked on the roof of the church both men rode to the livery where they rubbed down their mounts, Chris headed to the jail while Buck made his way to the saloon.

The black clad gunslinger settled himself on a chair outside the jail, he settled in to watch the goings on in the town. Chris noticed the telegraph assistant was heading over to him, holding a piece of paper in his hand, the small bespectacled man rushed across the street dodging a couple of men heading out of the general store.

"Mr Larabee sir telegraph for you." The man held out the paper eagerly. "It's from Judge Travis."

The man gulped at the glare he was receiving, panting he was determined to wait and see if there was going to be a reply. He watched Larabee read the telegraph.

"Do you have a pencil?" Larabee held his hand out for the stub he knew the man habitually held behind his ear.

"Yes sir Mr Larabee I do." Handing over the pencil the man bounced on the spot in eagerness.

Chris held in a smile as he noted the bouncing, the action reminded him of the youngest member of his pack.

"Send this as soon as you can Luke." Chris began walking to the saloon.

"Sure Mr Larabee." Luke was happy that the notorious gunslinger remembered his name as he rushed off to send the answer.

Larabee pushed open the batwing doors of the saloon and headed to where Buck, Ezra and JD sat settling himself next to Buck he surveyed the room noting the newcomers and the regulars, the drunks and the working girls.

"JD, go find Nathan and Josiah, tell them to come to the jail." Chris instructed the younger man.

"Sure Chris." JD rushed to fulfil his task.

"What's going on?" Buck looked at black clad man who had pulled the whiskey bottle towards him taking a shot he downed it in one go.

"Let's head to the jail and I'll fill you all in." Chris did not wait to see if the other two men where following him.

The gunfighter prowled towards the jail, followed closely by both the two blood and the gambler. Ezra walked confidently behind the lean man, he admired the view of the man's ass in the tight fitting black jeans, and he was glad that the other man was not wearing his long black duster as he like the view from where he was. The twinkle in the long limbed two bloods eyes showed that he too was also enjoying the view of the pert tight ass.

"When's Vin due back?" Chris shot the question over his shoulder he paused when he realised that both Ezra and Buck where looking at his lower body rather than his face.

"Later tonight, he's got the night patrol." Ezra lifted his gaze to Larabee's face.

Josiah, Nathan and JD came into view and headed to where the other men were waiting outside the jail. Chris led them into the building, he sat on the corner of the desk and waited for the others to sit, lounge or stand.

"Judge Travis wants me to go to River Bend to meet him." Chris announced to the assembled men.

"Why?" Buck asked the question first.

"He doesn't say, just wants me to come on my own." Chris wondered what the Judge wanted.

"River Bend, where is it?" JD looked at the map of the territory on the wall as he had not been to the other town before.

"Three days ride." Nathan showed the other man where the town was.

"I'll come with you." Buck was not happy with his alpha going anywhere without him especially a town so far away.

"No." Chris shook his head. "You need to go with Nathan and Vin."

"But Chris." Buck protested.

"You Vin and Nathan are going to be escorting the payroll to the railhead and Josiah will be staying in Four Corners with JD and Ezra." Chris looked hard at Buck willing the other man to accept his order.

Buck wanted to argue further but realised he would not get anywhere as the steely glint in the other mans green eyes just dared him to push his luck. The four other men watched the interaction between their stubborn leader and the boisterous two blood, they were surprised at how quickly the normally vocal Buck accepted what Larabee was saying.

"If I leave tonight I'll be back in less than a week." Chris moved to stand in front of his long time friend.

Buck also moved so that the two men were now standing chest to chest, Chris tip his head up slightly to look into the sparkling blue eyes, reaching up he cupped the back of taller mans neck stroking the short hairs he found there.

JD watched with baited breath wondering if the two men would kiss he could fell his heart start to race slightly, his cock hardening and he heard a sigh from Ezra as the two men begin to kiss.

"Hot." He thought as he watched his friends kiss and lick at each other's lips, their tongues duelling, JD noticed Buck's hands reach down and grasp the other mans pert ass cheeks.

Nathan blink as his hand strayed down to try to adjust his swelling dick, rubbing at himself; he really wished that they were back at the cabin so that they could all get naked and so that he could do something about his rampant hard on which was straining inside his trousers.

Josiah began reciting bible verses as his organ twitched and grew within the confines of his restrictive trousers, he also noted the hand Nathan used to rubbed against himself and the tenting of JD's clothes, smiling he turned his attention to the source of their interest noting that Buck now appeared to be sucking on the blonde mans neck.

Ezra could not take his eyes of the kissing men, sighing he resisted the urge to go over and join in he settled instead for stroking his own erection hardening and swelling as he moaned in approval.

Buck sucked and nipped at the neck which was now being offered freely to him he felt the other man's hand stroke up and down his back and shoulders. Rubbing his groin against the erection he could feel Buck groaned and sucked harder marking the alpha as his own. His hand snaked between their grinding bodies he stroked Chris's manhood rubbing and petting as he thrust against him almost mindless with passion. Buck could hear the other men in the jail breathing heavily and the occasional groan he noted that Josiah had the presence of mind to lock the door to the jail so that they would not be disturbed, the heavy set preacher had also pulled closed the curtains in the small windows at the front of the building.

JD realised that he was now free to release himself he hurriedly undid the buttons on his trousers, his cock sprang free, groaning JD began to pump as he continued to watch his pack mates kiss and pet each other.

Ezra, starred at the younger man and in a blink of an eye he sank down on his knees and swallowed JD's dick almost to the root, snuffling the dark pubic hair Ezra deep throated as JD thrust forward, humming around the shaft, Ezra fondled his own cock.

Josiah leaned heavily against the door groaning in excitement as he stroked himself dividing his attention between the alpha pair and the squirming JD and humming Ezra.

Nathan quickened his jerking as he felt his release blazing up on him groaning his seed splashed over his hand and onto the floor.

Ezra could feel that JD's orgasm was imminent he fondled the young man's balls as he squeezed his own penis; suddenly his mouth was filled with JD's cum, which made his own release spew over his squeezing fist.

Buck fondled the heavy cock as he released Chris from his confinement, he then undid and freed his own hard on and stroked them both at the same time. Chris sucked on his ear; Buck quickened his stroking the scent of his pack mates cum driving him onto completion. Chris swelled further in his hand; his hot seed bursting from his swollen member.

The sound of panting and the rustling of clothes signalled that the men where calming and straightening themselves. Ezra looked at the flushed face of their pack leader and smiled, Chris returned his happy expression, Ezra's smile grew, and he knew he had to comment to the other man.

"I see that our intrepid two blood has declared that you sir are his property." The southerner drawled.

Josiah and Nathan laughed at the confusion on Chris face, before a glare was turned on them and the red coated gambler who calmly brushed off his knees, which had suffered from his kneeling position. JD moved forward and before anyone could stop him he touched Chris's neck where it joined with his shoulder.

"That's a love bite." JD declared, he realised that he was stroking the mark, looking into the green eyes he waited to be growled at, smiling fondly Chris took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, before he turned to Buck.

"Buck." Chris growled and began to fasten the buttons of his black shirt collar.

"Stud you can't see it when you're all buttoned up." The smirking man reached out to placate the growling Larabee.

"Gonna shoot ya Buck." The blond man threatened.

"Sure Big Dog." Buck chuckled and winked at JD.

Josiah unlocked and open the jail door. Nathan picked up a bucket and gave it to JD, indicating to the younger man that it needed filling with water; JD huffed as he went to get the water.

"Floor needs scrubbing." Nathan grumbled.

Chris stormed out the jail and headed to the boarding house to pack his saddlebags for the trip to River Bend.

Buck headed to the livery where he saddled Steel and Pony, he waited for the other man to appear, and he would ride with Chris for a few hours, if he could not travel with him to River Bend.

A short time later the two men rode out of Four Corners and shortly before nightfall one man returned alone but happy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going strong._

_AN: This slash story and contains sex between the various members of M7, and violence some of which is of a sexual nature in the upcoming chapters. I apologise in advance for any spelling and or grammatical mistakes, any reviews are appreciated but flaming will be laughed and or ignored._

_Quite a short chapter but I am happy with it next Chris finds out exactly why the Judge is saying what he is._

**The Alpha's Pain:**

Chris slowly rode into the town of River Bend after three days of riding; he wanted a bath, whiskey and a bed not necessarily in that order. His first order of business though was to check in with the local sheriff and find out where Judge Travis was located.

Chris tied Pony to the hitching post outside the jail, entering Chris waited for the man wearing the badge sat behind the desk to acknowledge him.

The sheriff looked up and the two men starred in each other's eyes neither blinking, eventually the seated man grinned sardonically.

"How can I help ya?" The Sheriff asked looking the black clad gunslinger over, noting the confident stance, the man held out his hand to introduce himself. "Sheriff Caine Carpenter."

"I'm looking for Judge Travis, names Larabee from Four Corners." Chris examined the sheriff, noting that the other man was the same build as Buck, he actually reminded Chris of his best friend.

"The Judge is staying at The Grand Hotel he told me you would be coming to meet him." The Sheriff continued his examination of the blond man. "It's just at the end Main Street."

"Thanks." Chris wondered why he seemed to take an instant liking to the River Bend Sheriff.

Suddenly both men turned to the door of the jail as it burst open and a toddler ran in giggling as he was closely followed by a harried looking woman.

"Joseph Carpenter you wait young man." The woman scolded.

"My wife Mary and the tyke their is my youngest Joseph." Caine smiled as he pulled his wife into his arms.

The toddler rushed over to the black clad man and held his arms up in the classic signal all small children use to indicate that they wanted to be picked up.

"He's normally very shy." Caine smiled as the blond man pick up his youngest son, the two considered each other before to the Sheriff's dismay his small son changed.

Chris chuckled as the wolf pup licked his nose; he heard a gasp from the woman. Raising his head he saw the Sheriff watching him closely ready to strike if he went to harm the pup wriggling in his arms, the wife was fearful but waiting to see what her mate would do.

"You have a fine pup." Chris complimented. "Change back son."

The pup disappeared and the toddler rested his head on the broad shoulder, he felt secure in the blond man's arms, he was not two bloods but he smelled like one.

"Mary take Joseph home, I will speak to him later." Caine had to make sure his son did not repeat his action again, he could see understanding in the bright green eyes of the man stood silent and watching, Mary took their yawning son and left.

"So an Alpha." Caine understood now that the scent of two blond on the other man meant that he was aware of two bloods. He thought back and realised that this man came from Four Corners and their were rumours of a new pack having formed there with a one blood Alpha and this must be the man.

"Alpha Carter." Chris now recognised what he had seen when looking at the tall man, who reminded him so much of his closest friend.

"Maybe you can come back to talk after you see Judge Travis?" Caine offered he would welcome getting to know the other man, he had never heard of a one blood leading a pack before, most did not have the strength.

"Fine." Chris nodded to the man as he left the sheriff's office, he untied the stallion that nuzzled against him, and leading the black horse to the livery he handed the reins to the young man who worked there. Chris paused when he noticed the teenager sniffing, he looked steadily into the boys eyes, he smiled as the eyes lowered submissively, so there were more two bloods in the town, he filed this information away for future reference.

Judge Orrin Travis waited impatiently for the leader of the peace keepers from Four Corners he had been told that the man had arrived by his clerk, he expected the man sooner but Larabee had gone to the sheriff's office first. Orrin was not looking forward to the upcoming confrontation but he had a duty to the people in Four Corners and the rest of the territory to protect them from all threats.

Chris walked in the hotel, he wondered why the Judge had wanted to meet him here rather than the man coming to Four Corners and seeing his grandson and daughter in law.

"Mr Larabee the Judge is waiting in the sitting room." Frank Butler the Judge's clerk recognised the black clad man from his employers description, he had instructions to show the peace keeper into the room and then to make sure that the two men where not disturbed.

Orrin considered the man who entered the room; he was clad completely in black the only colour being the silver on the man's belt buckle and the guns that he carried with such supreme confidence. The man's shrewd green eyes examined the small comfortable room, before he chose a chair which would allow him to see the door and the closed window to the street outside.

Chris wondered what was going to happen next, what the territorial judge wanted, he was concerned that the man had wanted to meet him here and without any of the other men who made up the peace keepers of their town. He kept his face carefully blank waiting patiently for the older man to begin.

"Larabee." Judge Orrin Travis finally spoke his quiet greeting to the leader of his appointed regulators.

"Judge Travis." Chris returned as he patiently waited, his expression neutral.

The Judge took a breath.

"I want to talk to you about some of the men who are employed as keepers of the peace in Four Corners." The Judge expected some sort of reaction but the other man's face was eerily calm.

Chris merely tilted his head and waited for the man to continue.

"I've decided that Four Corners no longer needs seven men to protect it." Orrin nodded his head as he spoke this would be the tact he took. "In fact I believe it's time for some of the seven to move on."

Chris kept his hands and body relaxed.

"The area is peaceful and calm and the town could be spending the money on better more useful things." Orrin smiled he could do this without having to resort to using the information he had. "I'm sure that the men we're talking about could find better opportunities somewhere else."

Chris remained silent.

"Yes it makes perfect sense to me surely you can see it for yourself?" Judge Travis then realised that the man had not said a word, the green eyes where simply watching him steadily, he took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"Not really." Chris wanted the Judge to tell him which of the men he was talking about and why, he kept his annoyance under tight control, till he knew exactly what the Judge was getting at and why he would remain calm.

"For example Ezra Standish." The Judge was not sure what was going through the other man's head, he had thought that Standish had a poker face but the silent blond was essentially expressionless and so still.

Chris lifted an eyebrow still keeping a tight rein on his emotions he wondered what the man would say about his green eyed southern pack member.

"He must be chaffing at the bit not being able to use his talents." Orrin offered.

"Talents?" Chris queried.

"Yes his ability at the poker tables." Judge Travis did not mention the man's previous ability to con people out of their hard earned money; he did not want to go to far yet.

"He does well enough from people passing through Four Corners." Chris actually thought that Ezra was content with the poker games he played in their town, Ezra actually seemed relieved to use his skills against the criminal element rather than gullible rich people who were easily parted from their cash in his schemes.

"But his kind of presence is not what the people of Four Corners need, he would be better leaving." The Judge could not believe how easy this was, he had chosen to go first with Standish because he had seen the lean man butting heads with the gambler often. "He could be encouraged to maybe go back to his roots Atlanta has thriving gambling halls or maybe the river boats on the Mississippi."

Chris inclined his head like he was seriously considering what the older man was saying.

"Who else?" Chris had an idea on whose name the Judge would speak next.

"Tanner." Judge Travis thought that Larabee was closer to the long haired tracker but he had an idea on how to make it seem like he was doing this to protect the Texan.

"Why?" Chris expression remained blank.

"The more people that come to live in Four Corners and the surrounding areas." The Judge paused for effect. "The more likely it is that Tanner will get hurt because of the wanted poster."

Chris held in an angry snarl, and he was sure his anger did not show in any way as the older man continued giving his reasons.

"I'm sure that Tanner is not comfortable with so many more people now calling Four Corners their home." Travis almost smirked this was going so easily, he had expected the pensive man in front of him to raise more of an objection, in fact he had expected some sort of reaction. But Larabee was just sitting quietly and letting him speak. "He's lived with the Indians before maybe he could move on and find a band to take him."

Chris made no response to the Judges reasoning, he knew that Vin found crowds trying, but he was content to go off on his own to recharge, and when the seven had moved to Chris's expanded ranch house he found solace from the other men's company as well as the land that Chris called his own.

"He seems happy in Four Corners." Chris calmly pointed out he wanted to se exactly what the Judge said and who else was in the man's sights.

"That maybe so, but he is not the type of person who really fits in." The Judge relentlessly continued his character assassination of the blue eyes tracker. "The way he dresses, his hair and his mannerisms make him seem like he could be a half breed or something."

Chris took his hat off and placed it on the table next to where he was sitting; he needed to take a breath before he ripped this man he had previously respected into small pieces for his derogatory comments about the gentlest soul Chris knew. He managed through his immense self control to show nothing of his thoughts, he could imagine the look on Ezra's face if he could see him know, and the dapper southerner was not the only one who had a poker face.

"A man like that just has no place being around decent Christian folk." Judge Travis did not realise the danger he was in. "So Standish and Tanner need to leave."

"Are there any others?" Chris fully expected Travis to name their dark skinner healer, as the prejudiced words that he had just spoken about their Tracker must surely lead to the coloured man being his next target.

"Wilmington."


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going strong._

_AN: This slash story and contains sex between the various members of M7, and violence some of which is of a sexual nature in the upcoming chapters. I apologise in advance for any spelling and or grammatical mistakes, any reviews are appreciated but flaming will be laughed at and or ignored._

_The talk between Chris and the Judge did not flow as smoothly as I wanted but hopefully I got the point across. _

**The Alpha's Pain:**

"Why Buck?" Chris was raging inside, how dare the man focus on the most sensitive big hearted member of their group.

"He's a rogue and no woman is safe while he's around." The Judge continued he was really surprised at how calm the leader of the regulators was. "And good god fearing women deserve to feel safe in their community."

"Buck respects women and would never mistreat any of them no matter what their circumstances." Chris could only marvel at his own restraint.

"Yes well he's chasing any female with a heartbeat and that is not the type of behaviour one would expect from an officer of the law." Judge Travis had no idea how mad he was making the man sat so still opposite him. "Ladies need to be able to feel safe with their protectors and not fear for their virtues or reputations."

"Is there anyone else?" Chris wanted to see if the three men where the only targets the Judge had.

"No just those three." Judge Travis could not keep the relief from his voice he had expected fireworks and he had gotten silence instead. "So I can expect you to move them on when you return to Four Corners."

Chris laughed he could not help himself.

"Oh no." Judge Travis thought suddenly realising how wrong he was as feral green eyes focused on him, the man had stopped the insane laughter and now just starred at him.

"Do you want to tell me the real reason you want to get rid of Buck, Vin and Ezra." Chris voice was level and his gaze never wavered.

"You've heard my reasons." Judge Travis was determined to show no fear.

"No I've only heard your lies and half truths." Chris growled.

The Judge understood now that Larabee had been lulling him into a false sense of security, by initially not reacting, but now Travis could see the rage burning clearly in the stormy green eyes. He now understood why people feared the man so much, he could feel his heart racing as the gun man starred at him. Travis shivered but then he straightened his spine.

"I have not lied to you Chris." Travis was determined to stick to his guns.

A bark of laughter was the other mans response the insane gleam in the green eyes made Travis wish that he could escape.

"I haven't." Travis repeated his desperate words.

Chris rose and began to pace, he glared at the older Judge.

"You're lying Judge and I want to know why." Chris stopped in front of the man who rose up in panic.

"This meeting is over." The Judge tried to retake control. "Wilmington, Tanner and Standish need to be gone from Four Corners."

"Its over when I say it is." Chris snarled he invaded the smaller man's personal space. "Sit down Travis."

Chris waited for the man to sit, he reined in his temper he needed to find out exactly why the judge wanted rid of the three men.

"What's the point Chris I have told you what my orders are." Travis had to try and regain control of their discussion.

"Do you really think I will tell my men to leave because of the reasons you've just given me?" Chris voice was low and to his mind reasonable.

To the older man Chris's words are frightening in their quiet intensity.

"Tell me the real reasons." Chris offered sitting back down. "I'm not an unreasonable man."

Judge Orrin Travis could do with a stiff drink, Larabee's calm words and tone belayed the anger Orrin could now see burning in the mossy green eyes.

Chris was getting nowhere and he was rapidly losing what little patience he had.

"Damn it Travis I want the truth." Chris snarled.

"Alright but you won't like what I have to say." The Judge had wanted to avoid speaking of the things he had been told.

"Spit it out." Chris snapped barely holding onto his temper.

"Someone witnessed Wilmington, Tanner and Standish doing unnatural acts." The Judge quietly told the other man.

Chris frowned, the men were all careful to make sure there was nobody around to witness anything sexual between them. And if someone had been watching then they would be highly unlikely to catch Buck considering his two blood nature.

"What are you suggesting they did?" Chris looked confused to the Judge, the man was frowning.

"They're sodomites Chris, doing unnatural acts to each other and they need to be run out of the town." Judge Travis voice was coloured with disgust.

"When and where did this happen?" Chris could see the disgust on the older mans face.

"At the swimming hole outside of town, anyone could have happened upon them." Judge Travis angrily declared. "Billy and other children from the town could have seen them."

The Judge smiled at the anger blossoming on Larabee's face, he was getting through too the younger man.

Chris stamped down on his anger, he knew that whoever had told this tale to the Judge had been lying, he knew this because the men never used the swimming hole near the town, not when Chris had a better more secluded place on his property for the men to bathe and swim.

"Who saw them Judge?" Chris calmly asked.

"That's not important." The Judge did want to give out that information he had to protect the source.

"I think it is." Chris stubbornly insisted.

"Surely you should be focusing on the men who are committing acts against nature." Judge Travis responded.

"No I want to know who's lying about my friends." Chris fired back.

"I believe the person who told me what these foul creatures have done." Travis barked, why the man was denying the truth. "I don't want to see anyone get hurt."

Chris glare increased at the other man's words.

"If anyone goes after Buck or any of the others they'll have me to deal with." Chris snarled.

"You would protect them knowing what I've told you." The Judges mouth dropped open.

"Yes." Chris's was steadfast in his defence of his friends and pack brothers.

"But what they do is a perversion." The Judge tried to make the blond gunslinger see sense.

"What we do together is nobodies business but our own." Chris watched the blood drain from the older man's face as he realised what Chris had just said.

"You can't mean that you take part in their perversions?" Travis was truly gobsmacked at this information.

"What I do in my private life is nothing to do with you Travis or anyone else." Chris was not ashamed of his love for his friends, in fact he smiled when he realised that he did indeed love the other six men and he would do whatever it takes to protect them.

"I want you gone from my grandson's life and my daughter in laws as well." Travis snarled he should have realised that the man sat so calmly and confidently knew what the other men where doing and was an active participant. And even though Mary and Billy both wanted the blond to take a active role in their lives Orrin had to stop him, the judge now understood why Mary had accused the three men the way she had, Tanner and Wilmington where the closest to the leader of the diverse group.

So thought Chris it was the Travis woman who had told her father in law what she had supposedly witnessed, but Chris was sure that Mary had not caught the men doing anything untoward. In fact he was positive that Mary would not be able to sneak close enough to either Buck or Vin without giving herself away. And he knew that the six men where careful when they where in town not to give themselves away knowing the dangers of being discovered and the consequences of such an occurrence.

"If we leave Four Corners the seven of us will go." Chris stated, he could tell he had again shocked the Judge.

"You can't mean all of the seven are involved?" Judge Travis could not keep the shock from his voice.

"You will lose a healer, a preacher, and a sheriff." Chris lifted an eyebrow as Travis spluttered indignantly.

"If the town finds out you'll all get killed." Travis angrily declared scowling at the unrepentant looking gunslinger.

"The town's people aren't stupid." Chris calmly pointed out. "We will defend ourselves if attacked."

"They will attack you if they find out." Travis reply was quick.

"Then people will die and it will be down to you and your daughter in law." Chris stood up; he could see no point in carrying on the conversation.

"You can't expect me to do nothing." The veins on the older man seemed to bulge with each angry breath he took.

"I expect you to think of the people of Four Corners, especially your daughter in law." Chris was deadly soft.

"Are you threatening Mary?" Travis was angry beyond words.

"If anyone of my men are hurt I will make sure that Mary pays dearly for her actions and lies." Chris had to make the Judge understand he would not stand ideally by if anyone was hurt, especially one of the men he rode with.

"You would hurt a woman." Judge Travis sagged in the chair after the threat.

"I will protect what is mine from any threat." Chris hated intimidating the other man but he had people to protect. "Just like I have protected Four Corners, as well as you and your family in the past, or have you forgotten that?"

Judge Travis was lost for words, he did not know what to do next especially after finding out that all seven men where involved.

"Does the fact that we found out who murdered your son count for nothing?" Chris wanted time to organise, he would have to sell the land, also the seven would have to decide where they were relocating to, and Chris was not looking forward to having to tell the men about what was now happening. "And we stopped them from killing Billy?"

Judge Orrin Travis hated the fact that Mary had put him in this position and all because she wanted the man who led the seven. His wife Evie had tried to tell him that the woman he loved as if she was his own child was jealous of the relationships Larabee had with his men and wanted them altered so that she could pursue the man unhindered by the presence of his close friends. Evie had told the Judge that it did not matter what the three men did in private as long as they protected the town and its inhabitants. She had also been angry that Orrin was going after the men who had caught the criminals who had killed their beloved son Steven and threatened Billy and Mary. Travis could not take back his words and he had a feeling now that Larabee would not trust anything he said.

"We will leave Four Corners if that's what we decide but only when we're ready Travis." Chris new that the men would be upset having to leave the place they now considered home but they could start again somewhere else if necessary.

"You keep away from both Mary and Billy." Travis after finding out that Larabee was also involved in the other men's unnatural acts and now he did not want the man anywhere near his impressionable grandson.

"Do you really believe I would hurt Billy?" Chris snarled, he would not blame the child for his mother's actions, although he did not understand why Mary had focused on the three men.

"You've just threatened Mary." Travis reminded the lean black clad gunman.

"She's an adult who should mind her own business, Billy is blameless in all of this." Chris did not think that he would hurt Mary but he had to make the Judge think that he would.

"I no longer know what to believe about you Larabee." The Judge really hoped that this talk would finish soon.

"I know it wasn't Mary, and I know that she never saw Buck, Vin or Ezra in any kind of sexual act." Chris had an idea who may have seen something and he wanted to see if the Judge would confirm this.

"I don't think who saw them is important." Orrin Travis needed a still drink.

"Fine." Chris conceded that the older man would not tell him the name, if the Judge really thought that his daughter in law saw anything then she was lying to him and Chris did not understand why. "Just make sure Mary doesn't spread her rumours and lies."

Chris lit a cheroot and took a deep pull as he stood in front of the hotel, he could see the Sheriff stood outside the jail the man inclined his head; Chris slowly sauntered across the street his black duster blowing out behind him as his long strides took him quickly to the man's side.

Caine could almost smell and taste the anger coming from the lack clad man even though his face was eerily blank, except for the green eyes which were stormy, Larabee appeared to be taking in his surroundings and looking for any danger, Caine could tell he was assessing everyone and the possible threat they posed, the sign of a good Alpha. Caine could see now why the man was an Alpha, Larabee was a dominant presence with tightly reined aggression bubbling just below the surface. Caine wondered if the man realised that how attractive he was, you could smell what Caine assumed were the other members of his pack on the handsome blond, their was a strong smell of two blood on the lean man and you could tell that he had been the dominant one in their sexual tryst. It was really no wonder that his pup had felt secure enough in Larabee's presence to change into his wolf form.

"My wife would like to invite you to supper Larabee." Caine was intrigued by the other Alpha as was his mate; he also wanted to see how other members of his pack responded to the one blood Alpha, although he would have to warn his brother to watch his manners.

Chris was tired and did not want to ride back to Four Corners until he had given Pony a chance to rest, he would leave in the morning. He was surprised by the two blood Sheriff's offer but he was curious as well.

"That's a kind offer Sheriff." Chris neutrally responded.

"Our home is about an hours ride from town, and we won't be leaving until sundown." Caine told the other man.

"Alright I'll be ready." Chris thought he would freshen up and get rid of three days worth of dirt and grime; he could also do with seeing if he could get a few hours sleep as his head was pounding after dealing with the judge.

"My nephew will have your horse ready when we're ready to leave." Caine wondered what the Judge had said to the other man. "Bathhouse is just down the street."

Chris rode beside the other Alpha, with two younger Carpenters riding behind them, he had been introduced to the teenage two bloods, one was Caine's son who was also a deputy and the other was his nephew who worked at the livery which was also owned by Caine's brother who they would meet at the family ranch.

Caine smiled as the sprawling ranch house came into view, he gently pulled his horse to a stop and handed the reins off to a youngster, he nudged the lad who starred at the silent black clad man.

"Simon take Mr Larabee's horse." Caine smiled as Larabee handed over the reins to his big black after giving the animal a nose rub.

"Yes sir." Simon rushed off chatting with the other two teenagers who had returned from town.

"Let me introduce you to the rest of the pack."


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going strong._

_AN: This slash story and contains sex between the various members of M7, and violence some of which is of a sexual nature in the upcoming chapters. I apologise in advance for any spelling and or grammatical mistakes, any reviews are appreciated but flaming will be laughed at and or ignored._

_Chris meets the Sheriffs pack and some are not happy with the presence of a one blood Alpha._

**The Alpha's Pain:**

Chris was ushered into the house, a young woman took his hat and duster from him smiling at him, Chris looked around, he followed the sheriff into a large sitting room, it was packed with people, men, women and children of all ages.

"Daddy." Joseph toddled to his father and held up his hands laughing when the man picked him up giving him a hug.

"Larabee this is my family, I'll introduce you to everybody." Caine had asked his wife to alert the pack that he would be bringing the Four Corners Alpha and for his family to stay in their human form until they discovered how comfortable the man was with wolves. "This is my brother Abel, his two sons Matthew and Michael and his daughter Rachel."

Chris got the impression that Caine's brother was not happy he was there, the man was huge, bigger even than the sheriff. Chris waited to see if the man would offer to shake his hand, he did not and neither did his two only slightly smaller sons, the daughter was looking him over curiously.

Caine gave his brother a stern look; the man lowered his eyes and moved out of the way allowing Caine to carry on the introductions to the family.

"My bother Daniel and his wife Rebecca, their children, Luke, Paul and Job." Caine smiled as his more accepting brother thrust out his hand, shaking the silent Larabee's hand.

Caine introduce the other man to the rest of his family, he was pleased to see that everyone bar the three men stood silent and watching by the large window, all attempted to make the quiet man welcome.

"Why don't you sit down Mr Larabee and I will bring you a drink, supper will be ready shortly." Mary shot a glare at her brother in law and his two sons, unhappy that they where glaring at the blond. "Would you like a whisky or coffee, or something else?"

"Coffee will be fine Mrs Carpenter." Chris ignored the looks from the three men, he did not care that his presence was angering them; he could only assume it was because he was Alpha of a pack and one blood.

"Hi." Chris looked down into the toddlers bright eyes as a small hand tugged on his trouser leg.

"Hello." Chris could not help himself he returned the child's smile.

"You sad?" Joseph clambered onto the man's knee.

Chris blinked at that, he bounced his knee eliciting a giggle.

"Nope I'm not sad." Chris found his hands full of wiggling wolf pup which attempted to lick his face.

It seemed that the toddlers turning and Chris's ready acceptance gave the rest of the pack members the permission to change if they so desired, Chris found himself amazed at the variation in the colours and sizes of the different wolves, from pups and gangly adolescents to fully grown adults.

Abel Carpenter could not believe his brother was allowing this abomination of an alpha into their den; the man was actually touching members of his pack and being sniffed and touched in return. Abel wanted to throw the man out and rip him apart, no one blood should ever be Alpha of a pack, and the blond man smelt of the other members of his pack, and Abel found this offensive, the man needed to be shown his place.

"Suppers nearly ready." Mary Carpenter called, she watched as the handsome one blood stroked one of her nieces from head to tail, before he scratched behind her ear, making the gangly pup wiggle in happiness, her son had yet to move from the man's lap as his bushy tail wagged from side to side.

"Abel doesn't look too happy." Daniel thought his brother looked ready to kill as his daughter's wolf form was stroked by the lean one blood. "A one blood Alpha?"

"Yes a pack of seven and only one of them a two blood." Caine sniggered as his son began to chew on Larabee's fingers, the one blood returned the favour by biting the pups ears, this led to playful growls emerging from the two, both Caine and Daniel where surprised by this as they had expected the other Alpha to remain aloof.

"Pups have a way of melting even the coldest of hearts." Mary snuggled up to her husband and Alpha.

"I'm starving when do we eat?" Caine kissed the tip of her nose. He noted that the other Alpha was now surrounded by pups and youngsters all in wolf form all nudging and sniffing the one blood, who returned the attention by scratching and petting the inquisitive wolves.

"I can't believe you're letting that one blood touch our pups." Abel Carpenter kept his voice low as he stood next to his brother.

Caine turned to face the other two blood.

"I trust him." Caine almost growled, he glare at his brother.

"He's a one blood claiming to be an Alpha." Abel was incensed.

"He is an Alpha and his pack is unique." Caine replied. "We have invited him here and you will mind your manners brother."

Abel could not believe his brother was acting the way he was.

"I don't want to share a meal with him; he shames the name of Alpha." Abel snarled.

"I am Alpha here and you will do as I command or get out and stay away till he leaves." Caine snapped back.

"You would throw me out for him." Abel could not believe his ears.

"Yes, Mary intends to ask Larabee to stay here tonight, she is fascinated by him and wants to hear more about him and his pack." Caine did not want to have to escort the one blood Alpha back into town tonight he like his wife wanted to learn more.

"Surely you're joking; you want him to sleep with the pack." Abel was disgusted at the thought.

"If he wants or he can use one of the guest rooms." Caine could see Mary hovering in the background, he could tell she wanted to call them all to the table to eat but she was waiting for her husband to finish speaking with her brother in law.

"No Caine." Abel was overwhelmed with dismay and disgust.

"Keep a civil tongue in your head or leave." Caine glared at the slightly bigger man. "We are going to eat and Larabee will be eating with us as one of the pack."

"You'll regret this Larabee is a one blood and not to be trusted." Abel did not trust anyone who was not the same as him.

"That's enough." Caine could see that Larabee had picked up on the tense scene between him and Abel, the blond was still paying attention to the youngsters but he kept a wary eye on the two men. "Make up your mind what you are going to do Abel."

Mary saw her husband nod.

"Come and eat supper is ready." Mary announced, smiling at the waiting blond she indicated a seat at the table. "Mr Larabee please sit down."

Chris sat at the table bowing his head when the family said grace, he ignored the looks from Abel and his sons, and he could tell the man did not want him there. Chris smiled as the children and youngsters around the table kept the noise level quite high, chatting about the day's events. He slowly ate the food he had been given, wondering if he would offend the Sheriffs wife if he stopped, he was not that hungry his meeting with the judge still playing on his mind, and he rubbed at his head tiredly.

"We have apple pie for desert." Mary cheerfully announced. "You children can play for a short time before we eat it."

Cheering greeted her announcement as the children rushed off to play, leaving the adults and some of the teenagers sitting around the large table.

"So Alpha Larabee what's your pack like?" Rachel was fascinated by the one blood; he was handsome and had a dangerous air about him.

"There are seven of us and we protect Four Corners." Chris picked up his cup of coffee; he could tell he had all the tables' occupants' attention.

"What are they like?" Mary was curious.

"Buck's the only two blood, he's loyal and is my oldest friend." Chris did not realise the smile on his face lit it up, he looked happy as he spoke.

"He's your mate?" Caine asked he could tell the two men had a close bond.

Chris thought of his closest friend, was he mated to Buck, he could not imagine life without the two blood, he would die if anything happened to the other man, he would definitely not survive losing Buck.

"Yes." Chris confirmed.

"And the other members of your pack?" Daniel kicked Abel under the table as the man sent a murderous look towards the one blood Alpha.

"They're my brothers, my pack." Chris would die for each and every one of his friends without a moment's hesitation.

Chris wondered how long it would be before he could make his way back to town, he rubbed the back of his neck trying to work out the tension, most of the children had been put to bed, and the remaining adults and teenagers where sat around the room talking, Chris had told them about life in Four Corners and about the other six men who made up his pack. Rachel had been sat close to him throughout the night, he could tell she found him fascinating as she kept looking over his body, Chris could also tell that her father was angry at this, he hoped that Caine protected the young woman, as Chris had no intention of touching her as he would not betray Buck or his pack mates.

Caine could see his brother was angry at his only daughter as she sat close to the black clad Alpha, he could smell her interest in the one blood, although Caine could tell that the man was not interested, Larabee was polite but did not encourage Rachel's attention.

"Larabee it's getting late and Mary would like for you to stay here and return to town in the morning." Caine made the offer.

Chris sighed he was tired, maybe it would be fine.

"We have a guest rooms if you want one, but the pack tends to sleep in the main bedroom." Caine barely gave Abel a glance as the large man stood up slammed his coffee cup on the table and then the front door banged shut. "You're welcome to join us."

"I don't want to cause any bother." Chris smothered a yawn. "I need to check on my horse."

"Sure Simon can show you he is." Caine nodded at his son.

"I can show him." Rachel quickly offered.

Chris looked at Caine who almost rolled his eyes at his niece, he gave the other man a shrugged, he laughed as the blond Alpha smiled back, and his niece's virtue would be safe with the handsome man.

"Go on then." Caine gave his permission.

Chris rubbed Pony's nose, the big stallion butted his large head into Chris chest.

"He's a handsome horse." Rachel thought she could get lost in the bright green eyes looking back at her, she moved closer to the man almost but not quite touching him, he smelled delicious pure male, a strong alpha.

"Rachel sweetheart you're a beautiful young woman, but I am committed to my pack." Chris did not react as the young woman placed her arms around his neck and pressed her body up against him.

"We can still mate." Rachel felt the heat from the body she was pressed against, she sniffed his throat and tentatively licked his throat.

Chris was about to speak when Rachel was pulled away from him.

"Whore." Abel snarled at his daughter he could not believe she was throwing herself at this man.

"Go back to the house Rachel." Chris commanded, not taking his eyes of the angry behemoth.

"Pa please." Rachel plaintively cried.

"Do as I say Rachel." Chris ordered, he did not want to see the young girl hurt by her angry father, the young girl immediately scuttled away.

"Keep your dirty filthy hands off my daughter." Abel yelled.

"You best not hurt her." Chris snarled back.

"She's my child I will punish her as I see fit." Abel growled he could not believe the audacity of this smaller man to stand up to him he would crush him into the ground.

"She did nothing wrong." Chris shot back.

"She let you touch her." Abel moving quicker than you would expect someone of his considerable bulk to he lashed out at the smaller Larabee.

Chris dodged backwards, not realising how close he was to some gardening implements he tripped up, fighting to regain his balance he could not avoid the second punch which connected with the side of his head, he was then grabbed and slammed against one of the solid beams.

Abel growled as he threw the other man away from him, following through with a ferocious kick.

Chris scrambled away, he had felt a rib give from the kick Abel had delivered, blood dripped from a cut above his eye. Getting to his feet, he threw a punch feeling greatly satisfied when the larger man's head rocked back from the blow.

Abel howled as he charged the other man determined to cause the maximum amount of pain he could.

Chris managed to dodge the charge; he could tell the enraged two blood wanted to hurt him so he would have to stay out of range of those big meaty fists. He struck and managed to land a couple of blows and dancing away, using his speed and manoeuvrability to stay away from the other mans blows, although the damage that had already been inflicted meant that he was beginning to tire.

"I'm gonna make you beg for you're life bitch." Abel spat out blood from where his lip had been split.

"Take your best shot." Chris grinned as he could see the rage building in the dark eyes of the other man.

"Abel that's enough." Caine Carpenter shouted as he and Daniel as well as some of the other pack members burst into the barn.

"He touched Rachel." Abel took a step forward then stopped dead when he heard the growl from his Alpha and brother.

"No he never touched me Pa." Rachel looked towards her aunt and uncle to save the man stood defiantly starring down her enraged father.

"Abel get out of my sight now." Caine ground out he would deal with his brother at another time.

Abel backed away from his two brother and others in the pack, he was annoyed that he had not been able to hurt the arrogant one blood more, but he smiled as he headed into the night he would get his revenge on the blond man and he was sure his sons would willingly help him.

Chris did not relax his stance; he waited to see what the two bloods would do.

Caine could tell the man was hurt but he seemed to be ready to defend himself, looking at his wife and sister in law he nodded to them.

"Are you alright Alpha Larabee?" Mary slowly approached the tense looking man, he growled she paused baring her throat slightly to show she was not a threat, Rebecca mirrored her actions.

"I'm fine."


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going strong._

_AN: This slash story and contains sex between the various members of M7, and violence some of which is of a sexual nature in the upcoming chapters. I apologise in advance for any spelling and or grammatical mistakes, any reviews are appreciated but flaming will be laughed at and or ignored._

_Very short chapter but it gets the story where it needs to be. Be warned the next chapter will be about Chris being sexual assaulted and beaten._

**The Alpha's Pain:**

Mary and Rebecca exchanged a glance at the swaying Alpha's words, they slowly approached him.

Chris blinked, his head was pounding from the blow he had taken and he did not realise he was swaying.

"I think I should return to River Bend." Chris gritted his teeth and stood straighter.

"You don't need to do that." Caine Carpenter rushed forward as the green eyes rolled back and the man's legs buckled. Catching him before he hit the floor Cain picked the unconscious man up and headed out of the barn and towards the ranch house.

"Lay him down here Caine." Mary Carpenter could not believe her brother in law attacked the one blood, especially after her husband had issued his warning. "Let's see what damage Abel has done."

The two women quickly stripped the lean man, the cleaned the blood from his face and head, binding his ribs, they checked for any other damage.

"Shall we move him to the guest room or to the main bedroom sister?" Rebecca, poured hot water over some pain killing herbs, leaving it to steep she returned to her sister's side.

"I want to be able to check on him, so lets take him to the sleeping area once we get him to drink the tea hopefully he will sleep till morning." Mary took the cup from her sister she held it to Larabee's lips and encouraged him to swallow, relieved when the man took the fluid at her urging.

"What?" Chris looked around confused, his head was pounding in time with his heart beat, looking up into the woman's face he did not understand it but he did not feel threatened even though he had been hurt.

"Easy Mr Larabee, just relax and try to sleep." Mary was relieved when the dazed green eyes closed and the lean body relaxed. "Alright take him to the bedroom."

"I can watch him." Rachel offered upset because the handsome man had been hurt because of her father.

"That's all you'll do girl." Mary growled warningly.

"Yes Mam."Rachel did not want to be on the receiving end of the Alpha female's wrath.

Chris assessed his body, his head was still pounding, his ribs and side hurt, but he was warm and comfortable, he could feel a wolf body under his hand slowly opening his eyes, and he smiled as a small tongue licked his nose.

"Good morning Joseph." Chris gently rubbed the soft downy ears.

"Joseph Carpenter you were told not to disturb Alpha Larabee." Mary scolded her son who whined.

"It's not a problem Mrs Carpenter." Chris sat up, he frowned when he realised that all that covered his naked form was a blanket.

"Please call me Mary." Mary smiled as the lean one blood looked around for his clothes.

"Only if you call me Chris." Larabee really needed to use the out house, he decide that the female two blood must have already seen his body when she was tending him, and he knew that two bloods did not have the same hang ups that normal people did.

Mary was surprised as the man stood up; he did not seem that perturbed by his nakedness, Rebecca had been worried that the blond man would be upset they had disrobed him.

"Could I have my clothes back?" Chris was determined not to blush, he was not as big as some of his pack but he had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Of course, I'll get them for you unless you want to follow me?" Mary could not help teasing the handsome man.

Chris smiled and Mary giggled as she left the room to fetch his garments. Joseph yipped and danced around the man's feet. Chris knelt down and stroked the wriggling pup.

Caine sat at the large table, with Daniel and other members of the pack, he noted that both of Abel's son's where absent, probably gone to find their father, Caine had told them that he wanted Abel back at the ranch so they could discuss what had happened. Caine was determined that his brother would understand how angry he was over Larabee's treatment and that Abel best tow the line or he could find another pack, brother or not.

"Morning Larabee how are you feeling?" Caine asked, he noted that the one blood was pale, but he was showing no apparent ill effects from his fight.

"Would you like some breakfast Chris?" Mary hoped the man would stay and share another meal with them.

"Yes come and have breakfast, my sister and wife are great cooks." Daniel grinned at his wife.

"If it's not a problem." Chris gratefully sank onto a chair, he was snuffled and licked by the various wolves padding round the room, he handed out scratches and petting to the different two bloods.

Conversation was lively around the table; there was no mention of what had happened the night before. Chris dug into the plentiful food, he reckoned that he would head into River Bend and sends a telegram to Four Corners telling the pack that he was leaving and it would take him about three days maybe a little bit longer to get back, depending on how hard he rode.

"I'm going to head into River Bend and send a telegram to my pack and let them know I'm heading home." Chris informed the Sheriff.

"We'll ride to town with you." Caine saw the man nod.

"We'll pack you some food to make your journey better." Rebecca announced.

"Please don't go to any trouble on my account." Chris smiled as the two women scurried into the kitchen.

"Let them do this it will make them happy." Daniel also grinned, he had been dubious of meeting the one blood Alpha, not sure what to make of a pack being led by a man, but after meeting the man he could see how he could led such a diverse pack, and they did deserve the name they had made for themselves of the Magnificent Seven.

Chris bid the diverse pack goodbye, he rode beside Caine and Daniel, the two brothers keeping him amused with tales of their pack especially the pups. Chris chuckled good naturedly with the large men, he was glad that he had the opportunity to meet the large pack, he had been made so welcome, he could not wait to return to Four Corners so that he could tell his friends all about his experience.

"Have a safe journey home Chris." Sheriff Caine Carpenter shook the mans hand.

"Yes enjoy your ride home." Daniel Carpenter also shook the lean man's hand.

"Thanks." Chris had sent his telegram alerting his pack to his imminent departure.

The two men watched the black clad man ride his black stallion out of the town, Judge Travis also followed the man as he left, he could not believe what he had found out, he would go back to his home and discuss this with his wife, before deciding what to do.

Chris continued to ride a steady pace through out the day; he could not shake the feeling that he was being watched, although every time he looked around him, he was alone. He stopped regularly to water Pony, and made good time towards Four Corners, looking around Chris decided that he would stop for the night soon. Suddenly a bullet whizzed passed his ear, urging Pony he raced away from his attacker, looking around for somewhere to stop and make a stand, he turned in his saddle, his colt in his hand.

Michael Carpenter grinned as the black raced towards where he hid; he prepared himself to spring the trap which would catch the one blood who dared to claim the role of Alpha to a mongrel pack. He quickly pulled the rope taut, and whooped as the black clad rider was not off his galloping mount as he hit the rope pulled taut between two trees.

Chris felt himself flying off Pony's back; he landed hard on his back the air rushing from his lungs. He tried to struggle to his feet, looking round for his gun, he felt bear like arms wrap around him, he threw his head back catching his attacker in the face, his relief was short lived as another assailants fist caught him on the jaw rocking his head back, he fought to stay upright, snarling angrily, he dove for his gun.

Abel slammed his rifle butt on the blonds head satisfied when the man dropped like a stone.

"The bastard broke my nose Pa." Matthew Carpenter kicked the unconscious man in the side.

"Don't worry son, Larabee will pay for that and so much more." Abel quickly pulled the unconscious man onto his horse and tied him so he would not fall, the three headed into the trees.

"Can I go first Pa?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going strong._

_AN: This slash story and contains sex between the various members of M7, and violence some of which is of a sexual nature in the upcoming chapters. I apologise in advance for any spelling and or grammatical mistakes, any reviews are appreciated but flaming will be laughed at and or ignored._

_**WARNING this chapter contains scene of sexual assault.**_

_Reviews are greatly appreciated. _

**The Alpha's Pain:**

Abel Carpenter grinned as he took in the bound man's nakedness; he rubbed at himself aroused by the long limbs, the lean muscles and the pale buttocks.

"He's mighty fine Pa." Michael Carpenter ran his hand over the unconscious man.

"Wake up Larabee." Abel tapped the mans face, he watched the green eyes slowly open and focus on him.

Chris blinked he focused on the face in front of him, he realised that his hands where tied looking up he saw that the rope tying them had been thrown over a branch of a large tree, he was tied so that his feet barely touched the floor, the strain on his wrist, arms and shoulders causing him pain. To his horror he found that he was naked and he could feel a large hand touching his backside, he glared at the man stood smiling in front of him.

"Son of a bitch." Chris spat at the smirking two blood. "Take your damn hands off me."

"Watch your mouth boy." Abel back handed the glaring man, satisfied when he split the man's lip.

"I'm gonna enjoy you boy." Michael pressed against the man, and then yelped as he barely avoided the head butt from the tied man.

"I think he needs punishment first boys." Abel began to unbuckle his thick leather belt.

Chris refuse to flinch at the thought of what these animals had planned for him, he watched as Abel took his time removing the belt from his trousers.

Abel Carpenter had expected fear from the wannabe Alpha but the one blood was glaring silently at him. Well that would change once the fun started, and by the end of it the blond man would be begging for mercy.

Chris was determined that he would not beg, and he would not scream, he would somehow get free and escape. Chris focused on slowing his breathing he could get through this, he new what the men planned to do to him and he would survive it.

Abel drew back his arm and then let fly, he watched the silent blond jerk as the thick leather belt landed across the broad shoulders, he was disappointed that the man had not made a sound; he increased the strength of his blows and smiled as he watched the welts appear on the naked man's back.

"Hit him Pa." Matthew Carpenter gleefully shouted he wanted to hear the restrained man howl in pain.

Chris bit his lip, as the blows landed on his shoulders, back and buttocks he refused to give voice to his pain.

Abel Carpenter noted the blonds head was dropped, the man's full weight was on his tied hands, his body swaying, the tall two blood dropped the belt he wiped the sweat from his eyes. He moved till he was up close and personal to one blood, he ran his hand down the welts on the lean back.

"Get the hell off me." Chris growled, he attempted to turn towards the large two blood.

Abel grabbed the blond hair forcing the man's head back, he laughed at the snarl he received.

"I like my bitches feisty." Abel chuckled, he plastered himself against the mans back, he reached around with his free hand and began to fondle the man's dick; he wanted the one blood to realise exactly how vulnerable he was.

Chris kicked out at the man touching him; he could hear the laughter from Abel's sons. He grunted as the large hand fondling him tightened their grip he froze in place as he felt Abel bite down on where his shoulder and neck met; in fact the man was biting where Buck had marked him.

Abel tasted blood as he bit; he wanted to mark the stubborn one blood so that he would wear a reminder of what was about to happen to him.

"Fuck you." Chris yelled struggling madly, he could feel the mans teeth biting into his flesh.

"Oh don't you worry about that Larabee I'll be the one doing the fucking." Abel licked his lips enjoying the coppery taste of the blood he had drawn.

Chris sagged he could feel the blood running down his back from the bite wound, he recalled Nathan saying that human bites where full of germs and could cause infections. He felt hands on the cheeks of his backside; he wanted to struggle and rage at the degrading act he knew that was going to happen to him.

"I'm gonna so enjoy this." Abel sneered as he thrust his full length into the man he so resented, he groaned at the tight feeling, he began to thrust taking his enjoyment from his captive.

Chris fought not to whimper as his body was breached, he could not believe the pain which seem to radiate out from his anus. HE hated the grunts of pleasure he could hear the larger man making.

Michael and Matthew watched excitedly as their father raped the one blood Alpha, they could hardly wait to take their turn.

Abel could feel his body preparing to come and he increased the force of his thrusts, he let out a satisfied grunt of pleasure as his balls emptied he leant his considerable weight on the smaller man enjoying how Larabee squirmed in discomfort, he would have loved to hear the man whimper or moan in pain, but the night was still young and he would use the man again. Pulling out he looked to where his two sons stood waiting for permission to take their pleasure.

"Michael your next boy." Abel slapped the tied mans ass.

"Bastard." Chris snarled he refused to be cowed, he kicked out at the approaching two blood, and he received a punch to the guts for his trouble.

"You're gonna scream Larabee." Michael pulled the man's head up; he smiled nastily into the glaring green eyes. "So pretty."

Chris spat at the man.

"Bitch." Michael back handed the man, he then punched him in the stomach and before the smaller man could recover his breath, the well built two blood drove his rock hard cock into the defenceless mans body. "So tight this is gonna be fun."

Matthew watched with barely restrained glee as his brother powered his manhood into his victim, he moved to stand in front of the pair, he grasped the blonds limp dick and began to pump it laughing as it started to harden in his hand.

"Pa he's enjoying it." Matthew laughed evilly.

"I'm gonna kill you." Matthew let go and almost took a step back at the softly spoken words, the green eyes flashed with hatred and if looks could kill he would surely be dead.

"I'm done Matthew, have him." Michael smacked the back of the sweaty blond head.

Matthew rushed to begin screwing the man, he smiled to himself as he pumped himself into the abused man, he decided to add his mark to his fathers and bit down on the man's shoulder making sure to draw blood, he moaned his enjoyment as he pulsed within the tight channel.

Chris did not fight it as he lost consciousness; he legs no longer held him up as he passed out from the pain of his attack.

Chris moaned as he felt someone slapping his face, he wanted to stay within the darkness but alas it was not meant to be, he opened his eyes to find the smiling face of Abel Carpenter looking at him, he wanted to curse the two blood but his throat was to dry.

"Don't want you to miss anything Larabee." Abel chuckled evilly; he stroked the sweaty blond head. "Not when the fun's only just started."

The next few hours would be burned with Chris's memory forever as he was repeatedly raped and beaten by the three men, he managed through his stubborn determination not to give voice to his pain and rage, instead his eyes burned with a killing hatred and rage directed at the three men who where using his body.

"I'm hungry Pa." Matthew had been avoiding looking into the one bloods face, he was disturbed by the look in the green eyes, and the man looked like he would kill them if he got free. Matthew could not believe after everything they had done to the man that they had not broken his spirit. Matthew would not want to be near if he got loose, in fact he hoped that his Pa killed the man rather than letting him go.

Michael Carpenter grunted as he shot his load within the silent one blood, he noted the blood trickling from the abused hole, he lashed out with his fist seeing if he could make the man scream with pain as he hit him in his bruised and welted back, but other than a grunt the stubborn man remained silent.

"So what we gonna do with Larabee now Pa?" Matthew looked towards his father.

Abel Carpenter knew that they could not leave the man alive, but he wanted to make Larabee suffer and not give him a quick death, and he had the perfect way of killing him, going to his horse he pulled off the rope he carried, making a noose he threw it over the thick tree branch, he then placed it around the strong neck. Abel flinched at the sheer hatred burning with the green depths that starred unblinking at him.

Chris knew that this man would kill him, he was just sorry that he never got to say the words "I love you." to Buck and the rest of his men, he regretted every angry word and words he had ever directed at the six men he called his lovers and brothers, he hoped that they could stay together and move on once they realised that he was dead. He wished that he could look into the expressive blue eyes, to be held within the strong muscular arms of his oldest friend and lover one last time before he died but that was not going to happen.

Abel began to pull on the rope, his two sons rushing to his side as they hauled on the rope.

"Tie it off Matthew." Abel barked watching as the man choked and kicked. "Let's hunt."

Abel changed and his wolf loped away, followed closely by Michael, Matthew spared the hanging man a quick glance before he raced after his father and brother.

Snap.

Thud.


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going strong._

_AN: This slash story and contains sex between the various members of M7, and violence some of which is of a sexual nature in the upcoming chapters. I apologise in advance for any spelling and or grammatical mistakes, any reviews are appreciated but flaming will be laughed at and or ignored._

_Short Chapter but I'm hoping the next one is a bit longer. Hope everyone is enjoying the Christmas period and looking forward to 2013._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated. _

**The Alpha's Pain:**

Chris lay looking at the midnight sky, his whole body was screaming in pain, biting his bottom lip Chris rolled onto his stomach, the rope tied around his hands had come loose with his fall from the tree, he managed to get his hands free, and he worked the noose from around his neck. Taking a deep breath Chris forced himself onto his feet, he did not know how long the three two bloods would be gone, their horses where tied next to Pony, he staggered towards where his clothes and guns where piled. Chris got dressed as quickly as he could, he ignored the blood he could feel slowly leaking from his body, he focused his energy on putting clothes on rather than the bodily fluids leaking from his abused backside.

"Easy boy." Chris voice sounded hoarse to his own ears but Pony stood calmly as he ran a hand down the majestic neck, Chris looked to the other three horses, he would have to sabotage them so that the Carpenters could not follow him, he decided to take one of them with him so that he could ride as hard as he could without exhausting his own mount.

Moving to the strange horse he took out his knife he swiftly cut the girth holding the saddles on the horses, he sliced the leather straps holding the stirrups in place, by the time he was finished he had essentially destroyed the saddles, there was no way they would now stay on the horses backs without some significant repairs being made, he turned to the bridles and also cut them into unusable pieces, he them pointed the two horses in the direction he thought the Carpenter ranch was and smacked them on the rumps, he should have put a bullet in both of them but he could not hurt a horse like that.

He mounted the strange horse and kicked it into a ground eating canter, he wanted to get as far from this camp as possible, Pony followed close the horse wanting to stay as close to him as he could.

"Oh God." Chris moaned as he slowed the heavily snorting horse to a walk, his whole body was screaming, but Chris realised that he could not stop, he took a drink from his canteen forcing himself not to heave as his stomach revolted. He had been travelling for an hour and he had heard no sign of pursuit or howls so he did not think that Abel and his sons had realised that he had escaped yet.

Chris allows the horses to drink from the small river, he knows that Abel and his sons must know he is heading back to Four Corners, but they do not know exactly when he will rejoin the well travelled stage coach trail, or whether he will stay off the normal beaten path.

Chris takes another small drink from the canteen, he knows that he will have to stop soon and attempt to deal with the wounds he has, he thinks that he is still bleeding sluggishly both from the bite wounds and possibly still from his abused backside. Dismounting Chris fought not to moan, as quickly as he could he stripped down and washed away as much of the blood and stuff from his body, the river water is cold but he does not take any notice just scrubbing himself as quickly as he could, he pulls his spare clothes from his saddle bags and after drying himself off he dresses. Feeling somewhat cleaner Chris climbs back onto the horse, he sets off again, going as face as he can even in the darkness, he knows that it will be light soon so he pushes the tired horse on harder, determined to put more distance between him and the wolves.

A howl suddenly sounded out, Chris did not pull his gun he did not pause in his riding, and he simply girded his loins and continued towards the safety of his pack and Four Corners. A second howl still did not make the blond slow his travelling, he listened for the sound of the third howl, which rang out shortly after the second, he realised that he still had a good lead on the now pursuing two bloods.

Abel Carpenter followed the trail the wounded one blood had left, his two sons running behind him, he growled angrily, the man should had died, he should have slowly choked to death, but instead the stubborn man had stolen one of their horses, destroyed their saddles and his and Matthews horses where probably half way back to their ranch home. That meant that his brother would more than likely come after them to make sure everything was alright, they needed to find and deal with Larabee before Caine found them.

Chris pulled the horse to a stop, its flanks where heaving, he understood that he would have to either allow the horse to rest before he drove it into the ground or he would have to swap over to ride Pony, he had hopped to be able to go a bit further before he made the swap but he did not want to permanently damage the animal.

"Here boy Pony." Chris softly called pleased when the stallion immediately responded to his low command. Chris forced himself off the borrowed mount, he looked at the sky seeing that he must have been travelling for at least twelve hours, he had not heard the howls getting closer, he new that Abel would not give up easily, he needed to just take a short rest, he took some of the food that the Sherriff's wife had made him, he made himself eat and drink, before he dealt with the numerous wounds on his body, he was relieved that he was no longer bleeding from anywhere. He sagged against the patient stallion that turned his head and lipped at him gently, rubbing the satin soft nose. "Come on then boy let's go home."

Tying the lead rope to the saddle horn Chris encouraged Pony into a ground eating canter, he decided that he would rejoin the stage coach road, he would hopefully be able to keep ahead of the wolves and if they did catch up with him then he would not let them take him alive again.

Abel came across a river that the speedily travelling Larabee must have crossed, he searched the far bank he could not see where the man had exited, he looked to his two sons, both strong wolves, he decided that they would have to split up to find where Larabee had left the water.

"We need to find out where he came out, you boys go that way." Abel nodded his head in the direction he wanted his sons to go. "I'll go that way howl if you find his trail."

"Yes Pa." Both men immediately took off to do their fathers bidding.

Chris found himself lurching forward onto Pony's neck the majestic horse slowed to a walk sensing his riders exhaustion, Chris groans as he pushes himself upright, he can not stop, if he stops they will catch him. He flinches when he hears a howl, realises that it is much closer than before, Chris digs deep within himself, he clicks his tongue at the horse who is he faithful friend, and Pony obeys and moves off again.

"Matthew you wait for Pa." Michael Carpenter wants to be the one to run down the one blood, he wants to be the one to rip the weaker man's throat out.

"But." Matthew lowers his head as his brother growls, he watches as the wolf bounds away.

Chris can hear his breath panting, he can tell he has a fever, his stomach is roiling and he desperately does not want to vomit but he knows it is going to be inevitable, leaning away from himself he throws up everything that he had forced himself to eat, scowling he wipes a hand across his mouth, he takes a swift drink from his canteen. Freezing he turns his head as he hears a snarl.

Michael Carpenter snarled he could see the man they had been chasing, he was swaying in the saddle, and he felt his muscles bunch underneath him as he picked up speed, his snarls growing more menacing and louder.

The speed in which the blond man drew was like a blur, he aimed and fired his gun, and he then kicked Pony into a canter, not even bothering to check whether his bullet had hit the target he was confident in his own abilities.

The bullet entered the wolf's body causing it to tumble over a high pitched yowl erupting from its throat.

Chris smiled to himself one less wolf he would have to worry about, he could only hope that now Abel and his sons would stop and have to deal with their wounded pack mate so that he could make his escape.

Michael tilted his head back and howled, the pain from the bullet lodged in his shoulder was shear agony he had never felt anything as painful, he heard his father and brothers answering howl, he needed them to be near desperately.

"Pa he shot me." Michael whined, he had shifted back to his human form, he held a hand to his shoulder.

"Damn it." Abel Carpenter wanted to hurt something he glared at his two sons, Matthew was licking his brother and whining, and Michael was almost crying with the pain. How was he meant to get his boy home injured, he snarled, Larabee would pay for this hurt to his family. Maybe not right away but Abel would find him, he would kill him slowly and make what he had put the one blood alpha threw before seem like a picnic to the vengeance he would get.

Chris blinked he rubbed at his eyes, smiling he patted Pony's sweaty neck could see his house, he was safe and now he could get clean and heal up a bit before he faced his pack, he would never tell them what had happened to him, he would not speak of his attack, he just had to stay strong.

"Home boy."


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going strong._

_AN: This slash story and contains sex between the various members of M7, and violence some of which is of a sexual nature in the upcoming chapters. I apologise in advance for any spelling and or grammatical mistakes, any reviews are appreciated but flaming will be laughed at and or ignored._

_Chris finally arrives back at the ranch but he gets an unexpected visitor._

_Reviews are greatly appreciated. _

**The Alpha's Pain:**

Chris rode Pony towards the house, he finally felt himself begin to relax, he was home and all he needed to do now was to get rid of the evidence of anything happening, which meant doctoring his numerous cuts and cleaning the blood from his clothes, he stopped his tired mount and untied the horse he had taken from the Carpenters, he gave it a slap on the rump and the animal trotted off in the direction that he had come from, hopefully sooner or later it would find its way back to the Sheriffs ranch.

Chris encouraged Pony to the coral, where he dismounted with a groan of pain, he quickly as he could cleaned off his blood from the saddle, and off Pony himself, he ignore his bodies complaining as he bedded down his horse. He emptied his saddle bags looking at the ruined clothes in disgust, he could just burn them he thought, because it would take to long to clean them and Chris just did not have the energy to deal with them at the moment.

Chris headed inside after settling Pony down, and he was glad that the rest of the pack was busy with the tasks that they had been assigned, there was little chance that any of the men would come to the ranch house, and they where not expecting him back for at least another day, he could clean himself up and then return to town and act like nothing had happened while he was away from Four Corners.

Chris stoked the fire he needed to heat water so that he could scrub himself clean, and then deal with his numerous wounds, he was glad that Nathan made sure the pack house was fully equipped with the various herbs, medicines and bandages that could deal with whatever hurts and illness the men normally had to deal with. Chris filled the large bath tub which had its own special room, he sank down into the hot water, stifling a moan when the water touched the welts and bites on his back and shoulders.

JD wanted the book he had borrowed from Nettie Wells so he could give it to Casey to give back to her guardian, the sheriff was riding Lady towards the house that he now called home, when he was not sleeping in the room he had in Four Corners, JD noticed the horse in the coral, he recognised the black stallion belonging to the leader of the men he rode with. JD was confused Chris was not due back until sometime tomorrow, how had he managed to reach the ranch so quickly, surely the man would not ride his loyal steed so hard to reach home, JD noted that Pony looked happy and relaxed; the stallion nickered in welcome to his own mount. JD dismounted and tied Lady to the fence allowing the two herd members to greet each other; he headed straight for the house.

Chris tiredly scrubbed himself dry, he had laid out the supplies he would need to doctor his wounds, he slowly began to deal with the numerous cuts and welts on his body, he would leave the bite marks till the very end. He was so focused on what he was doing, and trying not to moan in pain, as his eyes watered he did not realise that the young sheriff had entered the room.

JD's jaw dropped his hand went to his mouth stifling his gasp of horror, JD stayed completely still, starring at the unaware man. He could see bruises and welts covering Chris from his shoulders to his knees, he could see bite marks on the man, and finger shaped bruises on his hips and side. JD nearly gagged when he realised what the bruises meant, he wanted to cry knowing what the man must have gone through. He heard Chris moan with pain and lean heavily against the table he was stood by, JD was surprised that the blond man had not noticed he was there, he decided to approach Chris slowly and cautiously, he did not want the lean man to react badly to his presence.

"Chris?" JD called the other mans name.

"Oh God no." Chris thought when he heard his name being called, of all the members of his pack to find him like this, he slowly turned round squaring his shoulders, and he found the warm chocolate coloured eyes filled with tears as they starred into his own.

"Chris let me help you?" JD moved closer, he stopped as the pale man seemed to flinch away from his out stretched hand.

"Don't touch me." Chris barked, he backed away from the younger man who looked increasingly upset, Chris forced himself to stop, he shook his head, he had nothing to fear from the other man, JD was his friend, he could and should allow the other man to help him, it would make treating his injuries much easier. Chris could tell that JD had an idea about what had happened to him, but the smaller man was not saying much about it.

"Chris you need to let me help you doctor those bites." JD grimaced he remembered Nathan telling them all about how full of germs human bites could be.

Chris shuddered whether from cold or just the idea of another persons hand on his body he was not quite sure, he knew that it was a good idea to allow JD to help.

"Alright JD." Chris was relieved that JD simply gave him a small smile and then the two men set to work dealing with Chris's injuries.

"Do you want some laudanum Chris?" JD could tell the other man was in considerable pain and it would make it easier if Chris had some pain relief.

"No." Chris wanted to keep his wits about him, and the laudanum was too potent.

"Maybe some willow bark then?" JD placed some in a cup to seep.

"You can't tell anyone what's happened JD." Chris was determined that nobody else needed to know.

"But Chris." JD could not believe that Chris did not want to let the pack know that he had been attacked and assaulted; Buck would go mad being kept in the dark "You have to tell the pack."

"No." Chris snarled, he glared at the young sheriff, he would not share his shame with anyone else especially not the rest of the pack.

JD refused to be dissuaded, he wanted the rest of the pack to know so that they could support and help Chris heal.

"Buck and Vin and the others need to know Chris please." JD did not understand why Chris was so against being helped, JD could only imagine that it must have taken a gang to do what he thought had happened to the strong man who was his Alpha. "They'll want to help you."

"No JD never." Chris was glad they had finished dealing with his wounds, he quickly began to get dressed, he would not allow his bodies weakness and the truth about what had happened to him become common knowledge. He needed to be strong for his men and them finding out what had happened and how he had been used would make him weak and not fit to lead them. "You'll keep quiet JD."

JD gulped as he saw the green eyes turn icy, he fought not to squirm as the infamous Larabee glare was focused on him.

"Do you understand me JD you will keep your mouth shut." Chris stepped into the Bostonian's personal space; he was using his size and presence to intimidate the other man. "This is my problem and I will deal with it."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of Chris." JD watched the man buckle on his gun belt.

"JD if you say anything to any of the others I will never forgive you." Chris snarled he had to make the younger man understand that he was to keep what he had seen quiet.

JD bit his lip, tears filled his eyes again, he hated seeing the other man so upset, because underneath the glare and the snarling JD could see that Chris was sweating pale and trembling. He wanted desperately to help and to his mind telling the rest of the pack was a way to do that, he did not think that Chris should go through what he had alone, he was certain the man was making a mistake keeping the rest of the pack in the dark.

Chris could tell that JD was going to argue with him, but Chris was adamant no one else would find out. Growling Chris decided he needed to put an end to the younger man's resistance quickly and decisively.

"If you speak about what you think has happened to me I'll kill you." Chris snarled he had backed the smaller man up against the wall, he was chest to chest with JD and he refused to twitch or flinch because he was touching someone. "Do you understand JD I'll kill you."

JD gulped he could see the pain and rage in the stormy green eyes, the man was snarling in his face, JD could now understand why people feared Chris Larabee, the man was a force of nature and not someone you can ignore.

"Alright Chris." JD lowered his eyes, he did not like agreeing to Chris's demands but he would do it now but he would tell the others if the situation got worse.

"Promise me JD, you'll swear you won't say anything." Chris hated putting the younger man in the position he was in, if only JD had not come to the ranch then Chris's dirty secret would not be out in the open.

JD blinked Chris no longer sounded threatening, in fact he just sounded tired and weary. JD slowly reached out and attempted to put his arms around the older man to hug him, he was saddened when Chris stepped back not allowing his touch.

"Has Buck telegraphed when he and the others will get back?" Chris moved out into the kitchen area, he felt weak and shaky he needed to eat something, he began to make coffee and food for himself and the other man.

"Yep they should be back in Four Corners later tonight." JD saw Chris nod; he could see that Chris was tense. "Will you be going to town tonight?"

"No I'll ride into town as planned tomorrow." Chris needed this night to pull himself together and to come up with some way to explain the split lip and bruises on his face, he also had to think about how he would tell the pack about what the Judge had said. He had nearly forgotten the man's disgust and threats because of his attack, he wanted to speak to the pack when they where all together so he did not have to repeat himself.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" JD offered unsurprised when the blond head shook negatively.

"Head back into town." Chris told the youngest member of his pack.

"Will you be alright Chris?" JD knew the proud man did not like the fact that JD was seeing him like this but JD just wanted to help his friend and leader.

"I'm fine." Chris filled a cup full of coffee and another one which he offered to the upset looking JD.

"I should stay." JD stubbornly insisted.

"No you will go back to Four Corners and act like this never happened." Chris ordered sternly. "You never saw me here, do you understand JD?"

Chris was relieved when JD nodded his head, now all he had to hope for was that JD kept quiet, he would recover, he just had to bury the whole sordid in the deepest darkest recess of his mind, he had lived through the death of his beloved Sarah and Adam he could survive this assault.

Chris stood in the doorway watching a JD rode away, the younger man kept shooting glances back at him, Chris watched him until the sheriff was out of sight, he collapsed to his knees a muffled keening coming from his mouth where he had shoved his fist to try and stifle the sounds he was making.

JD went straight to his room when he arrived back in Four Corners; he needed to get a hold of himself before he ran into any of his pack mates. How could he keep something like this from his brothers, how could he look into Buck's eyes and not tell him how hurt Chris was? He threw himself on his bed burying his face into his pillow he began to cry, great heart wrenching sobs, he wailed at the unfairness of knowing that his friend had been raped. Would Chris ever allow himself to touch or be touched by any of the pack in an intimate way ever again?

"JD are you alright?"


	9. Author Note

**Author Note:**

Apologies to everybody following/reading this story and any of my others, due to real life being a complete nightmare at the moment I have not been able to write, so this is a quick message to say that I will try and update this story but I cannot give a timescale for when I will do it.

Hopefully real life will calm down soon and my laptop will stop acting like its going to die at any moment, and I can get back to updating as soon as I am able.

Thanks.

Thorsfriend(Andrea)


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going strong._

_AN: This slash story and contains sex between the various members of M7, and violence some of which is of a sexual nature in the upcoming chapters. I apologise in advance for any spelling and or grammatical mistakes, any reviews are appreciated but flaming will be laughed at and or ignored._

_Real life sucks a lot at the moment, I thought I had managed to get all my fanfiction writing off my old laptop but looks like I failed, so not happy. But hopefully this chapter is alright. Chris is still suffering, Ezra and Josiah try to find out what's the matter with JD, Buck and the others return._

_Thank you for bearing with me and I am hoping to get back into regular updates soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated. _

**The Alpha's Pain:**

JD hurriedly wiped his face and was glad he had locked his door.

"I'm fine." JD bit his lip, he hoped that Ezra believed him.

"Let me in John Daniel." Ezra voice coaxed.

"I'm just tired Ezra, I'll be out in a short while." JD just wanted to be left alone, he needed to think about how he was going to hide what he knew about Chris.

Ezra starred hard at the door to the younger man's room, he had heard the sheriff sniffling, and he wanted to know who or what had upset the kind hearted Bostonian.

"Please Ezra." JD knew he was begging but he could not face the other man, he needed to get control, he had to act like there was nothing wrong.

Ezra was in the process of taking out his lock picking tools to open the door, but then the desperation in the quiet words hit him and he paused, he would honour the younger man's request for now but if JD did not appear with an explanation soon then all bets were off. He would find the older member of his pack and see if Josiah had any information on why JD was so upset.

JD shoulders sagged as he listened to the soft foot steps walked away, he buried his face back into his pillow allow his despair full rein now he knew no one was listening.

Josiah settled himself in a chair outside the towns jail, he picked up his book and settled in to have some time reading before the three members of his pack returned.

"Josiah?" Ezra's voice was soft and warm, but there was something in it that made Josiah put his book down and look expectantly at the younger man.

"Something has distressed our young sheriff." Ezra decided to just come out and say it.

"What do you mean Ezra?" Josiah was all set to go to the younger man's aide. He paused when the dapper man held up his hand.

"I believe that young Master Dunne has been crying, but I have no idea why." Ezra settled in the chair next to the grizzled other man. "I was fully prepared to pick the lock to gain access to our youngest pack member."

"What stopped you?" Josiah was curious to know.

"He sounded desperate and I did not want to upset him further." Ezra saw the older man nod in agreement.

"Maybe together we should try to speak with him." Josiah offered.

"Yes I think that would be for the best." Ezra followed the larger man back towards JD's room.

Chris sat on a stool as he clean his saddle, he had to remove every trace of what had happened to him, the repetitive motion soothed his mind. He thought about the six other men he rode with, he wanted them happy and whole, so he was positive he was doing the right thing by keeping what had happened to himself. He would speak with JD again once his body healed, he would apologise for threatening the younger man, but for now he had to use whatever means at his disposal to keep the young Sherriff quiet.

Chris stood up, stifling a moan, he would go and lie down, and try and get some sleep, he needed to be well rested before he rode into Four Corners tomorrow. He was confident that all the men would stay in town tonight, so that they could be together when he returned from his meeting at River Bend.

Chris crawled onto the mattress, he pulled the blankets over himself and tried to make his body relax, he closed his eyes determined to get some sleep.

"JD son can you open the door?" Josiah called to the younger man his hand on the door knob.

JD rolled onto his back his eyes opened blearily he scrambled off the bed and rushed to do as the older man asked.

"What's wrong Josiah?" JD rubbed at his eyes, he had fallen asleep after his bout of crying tired and distressed.

Both men looked at the sleep rumpled youth, they could see tear tracks on his boyish face.

"Are you alright JD?" Josiah moved into the room, pleased when Ezra followed and then closed the door, giving the three men some privacy from prying eyes.

JD flushes embarrassed when he realises that both men can tell he has been crying, he cannot tell them why, he has to do as Chris demanded, he hardens himself to the sympathy he can see on his pack mates faces.

"I'm just tired guys that's all." JD turned to the pitcher full of water, he poured some into the bowl and quickly washed his face.

Josiah and Ezra exchanged worried glances, neither one believing the younger man's lie.

"It's good that Buck and the others will be back today." JD decides to try and distract the two men, using the fact that the three other men will return that day.

"Yes it will be good." Josiah gave his agreement to JD statement, he could see what the younger man was trying to do, and now they only had to figure out why.

"Is the lovely Miss Well's alright?" Ezra had noticed that Casey and JD where having some problems in their relationship but he was not quiet sure why.

"Casey's fine." JD smiled at the two men, he really like the young woman, she was a good friend, although she had been acting weird the last time he had seen her.

"Why are you upset brother?" Josiah placed a meaty arm around the slighter man, he wanted JD to tell them who had upset him, so that he could make them pay.

"I'm not Josiah." JD wanted to blurt out everything he knew but it would destroy their leader if he did. "Please Josiah."

Josiah looked down at the dark head which was bowed, he did not understand why JD was hiding what had made him so sad, he could see that Ezra was concerned by the younger mans actions, the desperation in the young man's voice made the two men pause.

"Alright JD." Josiah felt JD relax. "You know you can tell us anything we wont judge you."

"I know." JD feels awful for not telling the men the truth.

"Maybe you should get some rest, me and Ezra can deal with anything that happens." Josiah patted the younger man's shoulder, he nudged the still and silent Ezra towards the door. "We are here if you need to talk JD."

"I know." JD lay on his bed he covered his eyes with his arm, he knew he had to get a grip on himself before Buck and the others returned otherwise he would be hounded until he broke down and told of what he knew.

Green eyes flashed open, Chris shot up his heart pounding, he had only just managed to fall into an exhausted sleep, but his rest was disturbed by the nightmare feel of hands over his body, doing things that he did not welcome, he could feel the three rapists breaths on his neck, could feel their hands running over him, the unwelcoming and painful breaching of his body as they took their pleasure.

Chris staggered to his feet, he grabbed a bucket and felt himself heave his stomach contents into the empty receptacle. Panting he fought to calm his breathing, he groaned as his whole body seemed to pulse in pain, he gagged as his stomach rebelled, he so wanted to curl into a dark corner and hide, but he had to try and rest so that he could face Buck and the others tomorrow.

Forcing himself to lie back down and try to sleep was not working for Chris, the gunslingers mind kept replaying the rape over and over, it was like he could feel his attackers hands all over his body. Growling Chris decided that he would give up on getting any rest for now, he made his way out to the kitchen, he took out his gun cleaning kit and began the process of cleaning his weapons, he allowed the familiar actions to calm him.

Buck grinned as Four Corners came into sight he could not wait to get back to his home and the rest of the pack. He could see that Nathan and Vin were also smiling happy to be nearly home.

"I'll be good to get home." Nathan heard Buck sigh.

"Cowboy will be back tomorrow Bucklin." Vin laughed and Peso danced away from Steele as Buck growled at him.

"I wonder what the judge wanted?" Buck nudged the grey horse he was riding into a ground eating canter his desire to get to his pack mates causing him to grin like a fool.

"Whoop race ya Bucklin." Vin leant over his horses neck encouraging the ornery animal to move faster.

"Yee haw." Nathan gave a yell as Doc bounded forward chasing after the other two men.

Josiah squinted towards the edge of town, he grin grew as he recognised the figures racing towards the town.

"The boys are back."


End file.
